Title: Resource Curation and Evaluation for EHR Note Comprehension The American Diabetes Association estimates that over 25.8 million Americans have diabetes. Proper patient self-management is perhaps the most critical and under-exercised element for patients to achieve appropriate glycemic control and thus mitigate complications and comorbid conditions, and implement appropriate preventive strategies (e.g., vaccines, exercise, healthy diet). In previous work we have shown that educating patients by using content in their medical records improved diabetes outcomes and that NoteAid, a multi- module natural language processing system that links medical jargon in electronic health records to definitions, has improved self-reported comprehension. Here we propose to develop NoteAid with a high-quality resource of expert-curated lay definitions and evaluation methods for diabetes patients? note comprehension. ! !